Mine
by Immasinger141
Summary: What happens if Deborah wasn't Castiel's first love? Ellie, thats what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

* * *

I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE

SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS

* * *

Chapter 1: How It All Began

Castiel's POV

"This is going to be the worst summer of my life." I complained as I cleaned my locker out.

"Think of the bright side Cas," Nathaniel told me, "Will be in high school next year and one year closer to freedom."

"You just want to get the hell away from Amber."

"Yep." he popped the 'P'.

"Besides," he continued, "I'm not too fond over my parents either."

"Well, perhaps you should try to bond over the summer?" Lysander cut in.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, my parents are…"

"What?! Your parents are what? I be glad to tell them what they are for you." Amber stood there with her possy and Capricine like they owned the school.

"Shut up Amber and get out of our way." she moved and we continued our conversations.

"That's exactly what this summer is for me, to 'bond''. Why we have to go to Georgia of all places beats me."

"Castiel, I think it would be a great experience." Lysander told me as held the middle schools door open for us.

"Yeah, there are some cool museums over there." Nathaniel agreed.

"Nat, you're turning into a nerd."

"I am not. I just got bit by intelligence. Anyway, enjoy this summer, because we don't have many more left. Next Summer we'll all be together for sure. And besides, we'll be fine if we just stick together."

"At least both of you won't be working at Leighs all Summer." Lysander pointed out.

We stopped. Ahead of us was our homes. Nathaniel's was first. Leigh's store which had an upstairs for Lysander to call home. Then my house, with a car already running and ready to go.

"Hurry up Cassie! The pilot has to get to the plane!" my mother yelled pointing to my dad.

"This is going to be a long summer." we all agreed.

"Don't forget to call!" I yelled at the two.

"Send me a postcard!" Nat yelled.

"Don't forget to practice!" I sighed. Lysander just had to torture me.

* * *

"Castiel, wake up honey." my eyes fluttered open to see an empty air plane. I sat up.

"Your father's going to get our stuff, hurry so we can meet him." I stood up and grabbed my carry on. I slid out from the seat and followed my mom down the aisle and off the plane.

Dad was at the baggage claim already with our stuff. He lead us to the parking lot to the worst vehicle I've ever seen.

An old worn out pickup truck that must had been red lay there in the parking lot. I gave my father a 'Is this a joke' look. He returned a 'This'll be awesome' look. I groaned and slid into the middle seat while dad put our baggage in the trunk. Mom slid next to me on my right.

"I know this seems bad, but it'll all be great from here. And for the record, I did not sign up for this car." I laughed at our distress as dad started the truck and drove.

"I was thinking about teaching you how to drive this." I raised my eyebrow and looked at him. "You know, taking it out in a field and teaching you how to drive so you'll have a headstart for drivers ed."

After a long time of driving we pulled up to a house and parked.

"George!"

"Mom, Dad!" my father welcomed his own parents into a hug.

"Oh, look at you all." my grandmother gasped, "Is that my Castiel?!" here it comes. She ran over and gave me a huge hug and pinched my cheeks.

"Oh, how much you've grown." she ushered us inside.

Before I knew it the day was over and I now knew why we didn't come down here so often. Catfish. Yep, thats it. Otherwise mom wouldn't be avoiding eating it. After being force to myself I thought I'd be sick. Dad ate ours and mom and I grabbed a microwaveable dinner. This is going to be a long Summer.

* * *

I sat on the porch with my acoustic guitar and strummed a song by 'The Winged Skulls'. Not surprisingly, it sounded like a cricket was chirping while being crushed. It was bad.

"You sound awful." a girl on the sidewalk stopped and stared at me. She had long, messy brown hair and mesmerizing blue eyes that seemed to stick out. Her skin was pale and porcelain looking. I couldn't tell if she was an angel or a ghost.

"Yeah, well…" was my response.

She walked up to me and put her arms around me with much effort since she was small and strummed using my hand.

"You're too tense, be flexible." she strummed again.

"Almost but you can't be down in the dump. You have to let you feelings enter the instrument and voice it with music. Here." she gently took the guitar away and played a series of notes fast in a guitar solo. I watched intently.

"See, you try." I took the guitar and again she put her arms around me. One second I was frozen, the next I was playing the same thing she was just slower and carefully.

"Good now…"

"There you are Ellie." I looked up.

"Good morning Mrs. Carter." she told my grandmother, "What do you need done today?" she asked pleasantly.

"Well, I'm putting you in charge of the boys so the can help you with the chores." My grandmother let everyone else outside.

"I'd like to introduce Ellie, my worker. She does the chores around the house. Her aunt lives all the way down there." she said pointing down the dirt road to the closest house on the road.

"Your Tata's daughter?" my father asked.

"No, she my Aunt. Her children are working at her house."

"How many does she have." he asked.

"Twin girls, Thelma and Louise." he nodded.

"Anyway, you're in charge Miss. Ella. If they slack tell her, she'll wup 'em for ya'." she pointed to my mom who laughed and went inside.

"I'll see you after bowling." my grandmother kissed my grandfather and he left.

"Have fun." she told us before going inside herself.

"Well." Ellie or Ella cleared her throat, "We need to repaint the fence, mow the grass, tend the garden, feed the coi, put more bird seed in the bird feeders, clean the porch and deck, the hen house needs painting, the hens need feed, Bessie could use a milking, Charlie and Daniel need feed and last but not least the stables need cleaned." she looked up. "Let's get started."

Dad ended up cleaning the stables mowing the grass and feeding all the animals which left me and Ellie or Ella (I've heard both so far) with painting, tending the garden, and cleaning the porch and deck.

We started with sweeping the deck off and cleaning the tables there and doing the same with the porch. By then I collapsed into a chair and tried to go to sleep. She ended up kicking me in the shin to get me up then running to the fence before I could grabbed her. Next, she took some white paint and two brushes and started painting. After a while I got bored and decided to get her back for kicking me so I splattered paint on her. She ended up doing the same until the fence and the ground was painted. Then she grabbed red paint and started the hen house. I fell into the grass face first to rest when we were done. Just when I was about to fall asleep, hot liquid was dumped on my head.

I heard my parents in the distance laughing. I then noticed my hair was red as a tomato.

"I have to say, you look good with red hair." Ellie or Ella told me before making a run for it.

I chased her down a hill and into a creek.

"Nooooo!" she squealed as I grabbed her from behind and pulled her with me into the creek. She splashed my face and dunked my head under the knee height water.

"Looks like black is back." she told me lifting a strand of my black hair. I grabbed her and carried her to the house over my shoulders.

"Well Miss. Ella and Mr. Castiel is wet. My grandma handed us some lemonade and force us to sit in the grass.

"I've yet to ask your name, I've heard two." I told her breathing heavily.

"Ella, people call me Ellie." she took a gulp from her lemonade.

"I'll go with little girl, Ellie"

"Whatever Rockstar."

I laid down in the grass after taking my brown jacket off.

I looked over at her. Her cut of jeans that were now shorts were soaked and a darker color blue. She also had a plain red tanktop that had sharpie written on it. "Check out my U-Tube Channel." below it was "Mine Music"

"You have a U-Tube Channel?" I asked. She nodded.

"I write songs and post me singing if you practice enough, I'll let you play guitar for me on it. I'll give you lessons if you want." the idea hit something. I don't know if it was bad or good but it hit something.

"Sure."

That's how it all began.

* * *

**Review, Fav and Follow**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Demon and the Devil

Ellie's POV

"Are you sure you want to be here during this?" Castiel's father was still pestering me about how he wasn't sure if I should be here or not.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." I smiled. He sighed.

"Alright, turn the key, put it in drive and go." I feel lucky he won't be teaching me how to drive.

Castiel floored it and almost sent me crashing into the wind shield.

"Whoo!" I screamed in excitement.

"Slow down!" Castiel slammed the brakes and his father caught me before I almost flew through the windshield _again_.

A stern talking to, explanations on how the car works and a root beer later we were ready for round two.

Castiel started extremely slow then sped up. He was going 40 MPH and flying through the fields.

"Stop!" I screamed. Castiel slammed on the brakes causing his father to hit his head on the back of the seat.

It was in front of us, growling up a storm.

"Take off your belt."

"What?!"

"Take off your belt and give it to me." after a second of hesitation Castiel took off his belt and handed it to me.

I got out of the car slowly. It jumped in front of me so I couldn't move forward and shut the door. I attempted to loop the belt around it's neck when it pounced

I screamed at the top of my lungs and Castiel and his father got out on his side and made their way over.

I stopped screaming and started squealing with laughter as the beauce shepherd licked my face. The dog got up and went to Castiel and put it's front legs on his. It didn't look too old since it was a little on the small side. I heard another dog in the distance, then I saw her.

My own dog, Angel was scampering over to me.

"How'd you get out?" I asked her before she went over to the Beauce shepherd. They started playing and rolling around.

"Speak of the Demon." I shook my head. That dogs been getting Angel loose lately."

"Demon? Is that his name?"

"He's a he? No, he doesn't have a name, he's a stray." Castiel looked at his father with a devilish look.

"No."

"Why not, who could say no to this face?" the dog gave had a weird way of giving the puppy dog face.

"Think of it this way, now I won't be alone at home all the time." I was curious about what he meant but didn't ask.

"Ask your mother."

"Yes!"

We loaded the dogs and us into the car. Angel sat on my lap and the stray on Castiel's fathers. On the way he they warmed up to each other.

* * *

"Please can we keep him?" instead of Castiel being the beggar, it was his father. I laughed as the man gave the puppy dog face to his wife.

"Fine. What's his name?"

"Demon." everyone turned to Castiel.

"She came up with it!" he said defensively.

"Well, I'm gonna head home, Angel needs to get some rest." I said my goodbyes and headed home.

"There you are!" Louise took the German shepherd inside.

"I'm here too!"

"I know." the two were being normal and sarcastic.

"No welcome?" I shouldn't of said that.

"Welcome." whipped cream was squirted all over my face.

"So, did you get a social life and somewhere to go tomorrow?" Thelma asked.

"I do have a social life but no I'm not doing anything."  
"Mom's got a date and we do too so… Sorry." I was handed a root beer.

"This is going to be a long Summer. First I have to deal with Beatrice going away and now I have to deal the devil himself."

"Who?" Louise asked.

"His names Castiel and he's the grandson of the Carter's."

"Do I sense a crush?" Thelma asked in enjoyment. My face turned red.

"No."

* * *

Castiel's POV

"Seriously?" this was turning out horrible.

"Cassie, I'm sorry but it'll give you some time alone. It's just one night."

"Fine, see you tomorrow." My parents and grandparents left.

I opened my phone.

"Hello?"

"Nat, help me."

"What's up?"

"They left me alone on a Friday night."

"That's gotta suck-"

"NATHANIEL!" another voice yelled on the other side of the phone.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go. Lys is already in bed FYI so don't wake him like I did. Talk to you later."

"Bye." I said bored as he hung up the phone.

I sighed and laid on the couch.

The doorbell rang.

"Who is is?!" I yelled.

"Me!" I sat straight up.

I went to the door to see her holding a guitar case and reuseable store bag.

"I figured you'd be here. Up for an adventure?" she smirked.

"Where to?"

"Theres a pond at the end of the creek. It's good for practicing." she held the guitar higher for a second, indicating it.

"Sure, one sec." I grabbed my jacket and guitar and followed her.

"What's in the bag?"

"A blanket, pizza and root beer." It was silent for a long the end of the creek the was a willow. She moved he branches to reveal a large pond. The water glistened in the moon light.

Underneath the willow, Ellie laid a large, dark blue blanket down and took the pizza out of the bag.

Before I knew it we were talking and laughing.

"So I wasn't the only one to be alone tonight?" she laughed.

"My cousins always have dates, sometimes they even go to and under 18 club. It's kinda pathetic."

"How?"

"Well, they seem so eager to grow up and fall in love when they should be waiting. It'll pass you by if you rush."

There was awkward silence.

"Well, we better get started." she pulled out her guitar and I followed suit. She started with showing me a couple notes and tricks then taught me a song. I never even asked her what it was before we realised it was really late.

* * *

**Fav, Favorite and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Castiel's POV

"You're really good at this Rockstar." Ellie commented as I played the song she taught me.

"What's this song again?" I asked.

"Oh, um… "It's Your Love" by Tim Mcgraw." she seemed a shade red.

"Sing it."

"What!?" she squeaked in embarrassment, horror and surprise.

"You said you sing on Y-Tube, so sing."  
"I have stage fright, no way." she turned completely red.

I laughed, "You have stage fright but you sing for people in Y-Tube?"

"Thats different…" she trailed off.

"Please?"

"No.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"With root beer on top?"

"I said no! And you call me annoying." she shook her head. There was a moment of silence where I stared at her. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"FINE!" I smirked at her sudden outburst from falling under peer pressure.

"You have to play it." she shoved me. Before I knew it I heard her singing.

"Dancin' in the dark

Middle of the night

Takin' your heart

And holdin' it tight

Emotional touch

Touchin' my skin

And askin' you to do

What you've been doin' all over again

Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know

What it is that won't let me go

It's your love

It just does somethin' to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

It's your love

Better than I was

More than I am

And all of this happened

By takin' your hand

And who I am now

Is who I wanted to be

And now that we're together

I'm stronger than ever

I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in, no

And if you asked me why I changed

All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love

It just does somethin' to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

It's your love

Oh, baby

Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know

What it is that won't let me go

It's your love

It just does somethin' to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

It's your love

It's your love

It's your love"

She quickly grabbed her brown hair and attempted to rip it out.

"You're good."

She looked up.

"Whatever..."

* * *

"Get off of me will you? You're crushing me." she contiued struggleing as I sat on her chest.

"Nah, I'm good. You're a pretty comfortable chair. Anyway's what's there to crush? You're flat chested."

"That must be true if you have bigger moobs than me."

"I'm pure muscle. You shouldn't have touched my guitar anyway." I scoffed. She rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but stare at them. They were a bright stand out blue that made my think of stars.

"What?!" she demanded turning slightly red.

"Nothing." I got up.

We just stood there awhile.

"Pizza place is still open if you want food." she offered.

"Who's paying?"

"You of course, don't ruin our first date." she laughed at her joke.

We walked in silence after that. Crickets chirped softly and stars twinkled above.

* * *

Ellie's POV

"Cold?" his voice startled me.

"No." I lied crossing my arms.

"You're too much of a kid." he draped his jacket over me.

"I'm not cold." I told him even though my goosebumps told otherwise.

"Yeah right." I sighed in defeat and shoved my arms into the arm holes. He rolled his eyes.

We stepped into the restaurant to see no one but a sleepy cashier.

"What do you like on your pizza I asked digging through my shoulder bag.

"What do you like?" he retorted.

"Do you like pepperoni?" I asked annoyed.

"No." he smirked.

I groaned and went to the counter. "Small Pepperoni." I asked.

"10 dollars." a nasally voice asked. Before I could pull the money out, an arm reached over and gave the cashier a ten.

I spun and glared at Castiel. He smirked.

After waiting a while I noticed the cashier was looking at me. Castiel seemed to notice too because he started glaring daggers at him. When the pizza was done, he took the box and grabbed my wrist pulling me away.

"Why don't we eat inside?" I asked as Castiel dragged my out.

"I don't like the way that guy was looking at you, thats all." he said it so easily I got confused. He put the pizza on a table outside and sat down.

"What's that look for?" he asked.

"You've been acting, weird…" I told him as he opened the box and took the largest piece.

"No I haven't." I took a bite from my own piece.

"Yeah you have." he rolled his eyes.

"I've been acting like myself." he told me before taking a huge bite.

I shrugged. We ate in silence until we finished the pizza. Most of it was Castiel but I had a good share myself.

After disposing of the box I noticed the cashier from earlier staring out the window. Castiel wrapped an arm around me and glared. Before I could protest he pulled me away and we started walking home.

"That's exactly what I mean." I told him.

"Huh?"

"You're acting weird." I told him.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, sure." I gave him his jacket and we parted our separate ways.

* * *

**Fav, Follow and Reveiw**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

Chapter 4:

* * *

Castiel's POV

"Morning sleepy head." Ellie plopped down rocking the chair and almost spilling my coffee.

"Can you be any less annoying?" I asked laying my head back and trying to fall back asleep on the porch rocking chair.

"Nope." She took my coffee and stood up, "Now get up and let's go."

"Go where?"

"It's the fourth of July! There's gonna be fireworks tonight and we've got to get supplies for tonight. That means pizza and root beer and guitars and stuff like that."

"No, my only one moved this Summer."

"Well lets get these supplies and whatever." she smiled.

"How are we gonna get all this?"

"We're gonna walk, why do you think we have to leave so early?"

After a couple miles we arrived at a supermarket and bought a six pack of root beer and a frozen pizza. When we got back to the house we put the pizza in the oven and grabbed a bunch of blankets and packed them in a reusable store bag. When the pizza was done we put it in plastic container and then put the root beer and the pizza in the bag. She makes everything more complicated than it needs to be.

"Come on Rockstar, we're gonna miss the fireworks!" she dragged me out of the house and to the road.

"You know, if you would have told me earlier we could be where ever it is we needed to go by now." I told her.

"Well, I'm not a good planner. Besides I was too busy with 'Mine Music' to realize the fireworks were today." I shook my head.

Turns out we ended up back at the willow and the pond. Instead of the place being the same way I pictured it, there was a dark truck with the tailgate open, laying by the pond.

"What that doing here?" I asked pointing at the truck.

"It's Beatrice's dads, she had him leave it here in case they ever… You know, come back. Your grandma owns this land so she was ok with it. It just got towed in today."

"...Why'd she leave?" I asked after a second.

"Her dad had to move for work. He's a college professor, his old school shut down so he relocated."

By nightfall the blanket was thrown on the trunk of the truck and our weird picnic was unpacked. Ellie handed me a root beer and took one for herself.

"What's up with you and root beer?" I asked chomping on a piece of pizza.

"Its good, should there be any other reason?" she asked taking a gulp from the glass container.

"Wait. Are those… cigarettes?" I asked gesturing curiously to the cardboard box sticking out of her pocket.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get my Aunt to quit."

"Mind?" I asked smirking.

Hesitantly, she handed one over. lit it and took a hit.

"Castiel, when you get lung cancer don't come crying to me." I rolled my eyes.

"Just because want to try something new doesn't mean you should nag me about it.

I high pitched whistle cut through the silence and exploded in the air in a bright red color. It was like everything around Ellie disappeared as she became hypnotized by the lights. Her head tilted to the side and rested on my shoulder without her knowledge. I thanked everything in me that it was too dark to notice my cheeks were bright red.

"The stars put the fireworks to shame this year." she commented.

"You're eyes put the stars to shame tonight." I blurted.

"That's a lie."

"Aww... How romantic." I spun to see two girls. Each had magenta hair and eyes. One had a pixie cut and the others was really long.

"Thelma, Louise? What are ou doing here?" Ellie asked turning around.

"There's a party tonight, thought I should invite you." Pixie cut said/

"Youcould have told me earlier."

"We just found out ourselves." Long hair chirped in.

"Castiel, these are my cousins. Thelma has the short hair and Louise has the long." Ellie introduced.

"I don't like you." Thelma blurted sneering at me.

"Cut it out. You want to go? We can stay if you want though." Ellie asked.

"Sure, why not. I'll hand out with a bunch of red necks." I got a punch to the arm.

"Come on then!" Thelma dragged Louise away.

* * *

"I've never been to one of these before." I commented sticking close to Ellie after the twins parted.

The music was loud, the crowd was thick and the girls needed more clothes on.

"Me neither, I was hopeing you have." Ellie frowned.

"Lets find something to do, at least." I suggested before we made our way around.

"By the way, if it's anything like the twins told me, don't dronk anything and don't dance with any girls."

"Jealous?" I smirked.

"No, to most, it meens you'll get laid. We're only fifteen so..." I nodded.

"Yeah." we found ourselves by the lake the party was by.

"But if I do this?" I asked spinning her around. She laughed.

"I guess thats ok."

"That means you want to get laid?" she blsuhed a deep red.

"Pervert. Thats not what I meant." We were cut off by a familiar tune.

"Isn't this your favorite song?" I asked.

"Yeah. So?" I pulled her in.

"You know, I normally don't dance. I feel like this is an exception." I told her as we swayed to "It's Your Love"'s slow beat.

"I don't either, first time for everything right?"

"Mmmhmm" I hummed. It was only thn I realised we were getting closer and closer together.

It was too late to stop our lips pressed together (not that I want to stop it), and at that moment, I realised this was my first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Ellie's POV

I put my head on his cheast as we just laid there in the back of the truck.

"You know, I think it's time you get yourself in Y-Tube." I told him.

"Really? Little girl trusts to play guitar? That just warms my heart." his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm serious. It's your dream, you have to start somewhere."

"I don't know, I don't know country music, let alone like it." I hit him.

"I wrote the songs, you might just like them."

"Oh no, cover your ears! She wrote a song." he mocked sitting up. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on.

I dragged him off to my aunts house and straight to the barn.

"I warn you, as soon as I open this door there will be a blast of awesome. Try and catch some for yourself, you'll need it." he elbowed me.

I pushed open the doors to reveal white walls and wooden floor boards. In one corner there was couched and a coffee table, on the other side toward the frount was cabinets stocked with snacks and a fridge stocked with root beer. The loft was shut by white walls that where sound proof.

"Come on in, follow me." I climbed the ladder the the loft and opened a black, sound proof door. I opened it to reveal my acustic and electric guitars, a keyboard that played several instrament sounds, a pink drum set and a great quality video camera. Pink speakers littered the room along with a projector with a huge screen.

"Wow." was all Castiel could mutter.

"Come on. I have the perfect song." I told him handing him the black electric while I took the light wooded acoustic. I gave him a music sheet.

"You think you can master that before I can?" I challenged.

"Your on."

* * *

We endded up comeing back the next day with the twins to play it.

Thelma glared daggers as he picked up the electric guitar.

"Why's he here?!" she demanded.

"I forced him to volenteer." I told her bluntly. She scowled.

"Just like that he takes Vic's place?"

"No one is takeing his place Thelma! This is hard for both of us! You lost your boyfriend and I lost my best friend. Let it go..." instead she stomped out of the room.

"I'll go after her." Louise said leaving quickly.

I sighed, "I guess we can start. I know how to work all this without Louise." I turned the music recorder on. I gave Castiel the signal and he started playing with me.

"I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.

Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
So many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls that I can't break through.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

Next chapter.

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
But you held your pride like you should've held me.

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like they care less,  
But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight.  
So many things that you wished I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

The end."

"Well?" I asked once we finished.

"Not to shabby." he admited putting his guitar down.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Castiel's POV

"I wish I could saty longer." I admited to her scalp.

"I do too. Maybe... Maybe we should just end on a positive note. B-before anyone gets hurt." I could tell she was going to cry by the sound of her voice.

"I'll call you all the time." I told her, "Even if we are just... Friends." She finally looked up.

"Yeah." she stood on her tippie toes and we kissed one last time.

"I wish your birthday didn't have to be the day you left. I would have taken you to that pizza place to terrorize that clerk." I laughed.

"Yeah... I guess this is it..." I looked at my toes.

"Yeah... Goodbye Castiel." I got a peck on the cheek.

I walked to the truck and scooted in the middle.

"I'm sorry this ended like this. Maybe we shouldn't have came." my father apologised.

"No... I'm glad I came. Otherwise I would never have met her." I closed my eyes.

On the plane I slept. Once I got home I sat in the grass.

"Hey, whats up?" I looked up at Nathaniel and Lysander.

"Is something upseting, Castiel?"

"...Yeah... I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

School soon started and I had to drag my butt to my first day as a freshman.

First hour brought partner activities where I was stuck with a girl with a weird color pink hair.

"Hi, I'm Beatrice."

"Castiel. Whats up with your hair?"

"I used to be a red head, bleached it. What's up with yours?" I rolled my eyes.

"Lets just get this 'Get to Know Your Partner' bullshit over with."

"Whatever. Names Castiel. My dads a pilot, moms a flight attendent. I've lived in this stupid twn my entire life and want to get out of it. I like play guitar and don't like takeing orders. What the hell does this have to do with school?!" she rolled her eyes.

"My names Beatrice, I have a brother named Victor, he's talking to the white haired guy over there. My moms a house wife and my dads a collage professior. This is my first day at school in this town. I just moved. I like music and don't like people who think they rule the world. Bye."

"Wait." I stopped her "Where did you live before?"

"Georgia, thats all you-"

"Ellie."

"W-what?"

"Your best friends name is Ellie. You started 'Mine Music'." I blurted.

"How did you know that?!"

"I'm Ellie's... ex boyfriend." I hesitated on the word.

"What did you do to deserve the title 'ex'?" she asked angrily.

"I had to leave. I was only down there to visit my grandparents for the Summer."

"Oh... If I found out you lied to me and hurt her I will kill you though. Just a warning." she gave hr hand out to shake. I shook it.

"Nice to meet someone who understands where I come from... and who my friends are."

* * *

During lunch I introduced Beatrice to the guys and Rosalya. We made a deal to keep everything that happened in Gerogia to ourselves. Beatrice fit in just nicely at Sweet Amouris, which completed my job to long distance wise help Ellie.

Just when I was about to get my lunch, Beatrice pulled me aside.

"There, right there. Do you see her? The brunette with her back turned? Who does she remind you of?" I turned to a girl talking to Melody, another girl in our year. From the back she looked like Ellie.

The skin was the same pale, porcelain tint. Hair the exact same color, same thickness,same length. She wore a short skirt and a purple blouse. High heels for the feet.

I'm going to find out if that's her or not. You coming?" she shook her head.

"All yours."

"I walked up and tapped the girl's shoulder. She turned revealing a completely different face than Ellie.

"Oh, hi. Do you- Hey! I know you! You did that video for 'Mine Music'. Your really good on the guitar. So's Victor of course but your... like a god on it."

"Thanks. It was just a one time thing though."

"Well, do you think you could show me somethings sometime?" She smiled a smile that made me think of Ellie.

"Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

* * *

Chapter 7:

_3 YEARS LATER_

Beatrice's POV

"Nathaniel, hurry up!" I complained as my boyfriend ran over to me in the clothes Rosalya made him.

"You look great. Do you feel great?"

"Yeah."

"You feel great do you play great?"

"Yeah." he gave me a look.

"You play great, are you gonna rock tonight?"

"Yeah." I frowned.

"You're supposed to say 'Hell, yeah!'."

"I'm not saying that." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. By the way you should see the shirt Rosalya made for me."

"O-okay." he turned red.

"It doesn't show anything, don't worry." I unzipped my jacket and showed my shirt. I laughed at his embarrassed look.

"It looks like those 'Twilight' shirts wear of that Eddie guy."

"It's Edward, and Jacod is way hotter." Nathaniel facepalmed, "But now I'm team Nathaniel!"

"Stop fangirling and get on stage!" Castiel yelled.

Nathaniel ran out and went to the drum set. He was almost as good as Thelma. Almost.

Watching my boyfriend, my brother, and my two new best friends on stage performing struck a heart string so I sat and listened.

* * *

After the concert endded, I decided to skip the after party and go home.

Running into Deborah wasn' part of that plan.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded.

"Here to see my boyfriend."

"He's your ex."

"Not for long.

"You are a sick, sick bi-"

"Beatrice!" Castiel yelled as he stomped up to me and a fake crying Deborah.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I'll just l-leave!" she tried o leave but Castiel grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

She gave me and Nathaniel an evil smirk.  
"What's wrong with you!" he demanded handing her off to Melody and Iris.

"What's wrong with _you_?!" I retorted, "I saw everything from the window! She's trying to trick you!"  
"No she isn't, you're just jealous that Nathaniel hit on her!"

"He did not! She hit on him!" I screamed. A crowd started to form. Before enyone could say another word, Nathaniel grabbed my hand and lead me away.

"Please stop." he begged as he walked me home.

"No. Not until he realises that you're his friend and you never did those things." Tear started sprouting out of my eyes.

He pulled me close and wiped the tears away.

"Let's sit down." we sat down on a park bench and letme cry on his shoulder.

"Hey. Are you alright Sweetie?" I looked up at hearing the nickname Rosalya and Alexy gave me.

Sure enough Rosalya, Alexy, Armin, Kentin, Lynn, Lysander and Victor was there.

"This isn't right! He doesn't even like her! He only dates her because she looks like-" I covered my mouth.

"What? Who does Deborah look like?" Lysander asked crouching down to eye level.

"Ella..." it came out a whisper.

"Who's Ella?" Nathaniel asked.

"She... She... Rrrgg!" I stood up and walked away.

"Hey, wait. What are you talking about?" Rosalya caught up to me.

"I... Just forget it." I took off and slamed the door when I got home.

"Honey, what's wrong?" my mother came to me but I walked passed her to my room. I ocked the door and closed the curtains in case Nathaniel decides to climb the tree again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I called out.

"Beatrice, it's me." my father' voice forced my to open the door and hug him.

"What's wrong dear, you gave your mother quite a scare."

"Remember Ella ?"

"Yes, how could I forget?"

"She dated this guy who lives here the Summer we left. He went down for the Summer. Now he's dateing a girl that looks just like her that will break his heart and he and I are close because of Ella and it's like he hinks she _is_ Ella but... She hit on my boyfriend and I saw everything a no one believes us."

"Hmmm. If you're asking my advice as a psychology teacher, I would say you need to make him realise Ella is out there and a real person herself. But... If you're askingmy advice as your dad, I would say you need to make him realise he is loved and that she's not who they think she is. Why don't you invite them all to your birthday? That seems like a good idea." he stood up and kissed my forehead.

He has a plan.

So do I.

* * *

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Beatrice's POV

"B...? We gotta get to school OK? Come on." I sat on my bed ans stared at my phone.

"I'm coming..." I call half heartedly before grabbing my bag and leaving.

It was the same old mourning routine, besides the fact only Lysander stepped out of his house. I stood and we locked eyes from across the street.

Normaly, Castiel, Nathaniel and Amber would step out at the same time as us. We'd walk together. Amber walked out a moment late and stole a glance at Castiel's house, gaze endding on me. She quickly made her way across the street and stomped up to me and Victor.

"I think we want the same thing here." she stated bluntly, "How do you plan on fixing all this?"

The funny thing is Amber isn't as heartless as she's made out to be. To me at least. It's probobly the fact that don't start fights with her and respect her unlike others (*Cough* Lynn *Cough*). That and the fact I date her brother. After all, she just doesn'twant him hurt.

"Well, I've got a plan if you really want to hear it." I admited. walking by her letting the boys talk.

"First can you tell me who this Ella is?" Amber whispered.

"Tell me were your brother is." I retorted. This was how we worked. We shared information and worked to solve problums that normally benifit us both positively.

"Nat's sick." she said bluntly heaving her bag over her shoulder to reajust it.

"Ella was a friend of mine... Anyway my plan. It's best not to talk in broad daylight but, Oh well. Our goal is to expose Deborah for who she really is, right. So we need to get her in her comfort level."

"How do we do that?" she asked.

"Deborah is a singer. Her greed of stardom brought her to where she is now, so all we got to do is put her on stage, and bring her down. It's elementary, dear Watson, elementary."

"You're a nerd, just like my brother."

"No I'm not, I was bit by intellegence. Deborah however, got bit by a fame zombie. She can live with a bite, but she can't live forever like that." Amer rolled her eyes.

"Beatrice!" Lynn shouted from the school doors, "Hurry!" my and Amber locked eyes and raced to the door.

"What happened?" I asked pushing my way to the center of th crowd were Nathaniel and Castiel were fighting.

"STOP!" I yelled infrustration before grabbing Castiel as Amber pulled her brother away to help. Although I still think she did it because she like Castiel.

"Whats going on?!" I asked as Nathaniel wiped blood from his nose.

"I told the idiot to saty away from Deborah and he didn't."

"I was no where near Deborah last night!" he protested, "I took Beatrice home." I saw a fake crying Deborah.

"She's fakeing!" I yelled.

"Leave her alone. Why do you hate her so much? What did she ever do to you?"

"Nothing. Yet. But if she messes with my friends, I mess with her. Didn't I tell you the same about Ella?" his face contracted in pure hatred and rage I've never seen before.

"How does Ellie always get dragged ino this?!"

"You know as much as I do." I growled.

"No, I don't. You're just like her, can't let anything go. You'd rather be a loner!"

"Ellie wasn't even-"

"Beatrice!" Victor grabbedme and puled me inside he school. In a hurry he led me to the basement.

"I..."

"Don't." he cut me off.

"Don't come up with excuses. I'm tired of this. The constent fighting, the hatred... I can't deal with it."

"She..."

"Stop... Let whatever happened go. Don't think about it. Don't try to get revenge. Let it go."

"Hell no!" I shouted at him, "I wasn't brought up that way, neither were you." he left in silence.

I sat on the concrete for almost forever. Then she came in.

"What do you want?" I asked looking up.

"Don't listen to him. You're doing the right thing here and he's too blind to see it. Deborah..." Lynn trailed off.

"What about her?"

"... She told me everything..." the silence that followed killed me.

"She what...? Why would she do that? It, it's stupid." I ran myfinger through my hair.

"She waanted me to give you this." Lynn held out a small scap paper. I gasped.

It was a photo. Part of it at least. Ella's head was ripped from whatever it was from. A single x across her smiling face.

"Ella..." I mummbled.

Millions of questions flew through through my mind. How'd she know? How'd she get this? What did she plan to do? Why give this to me?

"Beatrice?" I looked up.

"Come on." I peaked out of th door. Lunch had started not too long ago. I went in the direction of the courtyard, but stoped. Castiel knelt on the ground rearranging scraps. I looked down.

A girl wore a green dress. An arm over Castiel's shoulder. They looked like old friends. I placed Ella's head down, fitting it into place. Peices were still missing but they rprobobly wouldn't be found. He looked up.

"How'd you get that?" he growled.

"Deborah used Lynn as a mailman."

"Stop with the fucking excuses!" he grabbed the scraps and left.

* * *

I walked home with Nathaniel. The boys and Deborah trailing behind us.

"I wish she never came." I whispered to him silently.

"Me too." we didn't tallk the rest of the way.

When we got t our street I notice a red truck. It was familiur. It was only when I noticed a long scratch in the back did I realise I wreaked my first bike on it.

I froze.

"Beatrice? What's wrong?" Nathaniel asked.

I didn't have time to reply.

"B! Vicky! Omigosh!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE **

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Ellie's POV

"You're here!" Beatrice ran and tackled my little body into a hug.

"I know!"

"You brought root beer!"

"I know!"

"You have dad's truck!"

"I know!"

"Ellie!" Victor hugged me from behind.

"Vicky!" I hugged him back.

"Are the twins with you!"

"Yeah! Thelma! Louise!" the two came running from Castiel's backyard.

"Vicky!" Thelma threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Why are you guys here?!" Beatrice asked looking like she could explode from joy.

"We went on tour! Brung the Carters and they wanted to see their grandson..." I trailed off refuseing to ay him name.

"Castiel, you mean?"

"I know his name. His dog is a demon."

"Demon is adorable." she protested.

"Yeah, after he..." I heard growling, "It's behind me isn't it?" I stayed still.

"This is going to be funny." a familur face with bright red hair instead of black laughed at my distress.

I rolled my eyes, "Get the demon."

"It's not 'the' it's just Demon. You're the one who named it."

"I called it a demon. I didn't name him that. Now get you're dog!"

"Fine, don't move." I turned around to face it.

Wrong move.

The dog rushed to me so I ran from it. I hid behind Beatrice until it circled around her and to me.

"I said 'don't move'!" Castiel yelled chaseing after his dog. I jumped on the tailgate of the truck and grabbed my guitar.

"Stay back fowl beast, I _will_ end you." I jumped off the car and did the most sensible thing in that situation; I tripped over my own feet.

Deamon jumped on me and started licking my face like a child licked their bowl after ice cream.

"No! Stop! I don't date dogs, let alone kiss them!"

"Alright, alright. Thats enough. No need to attck the flat chested witch." Castiel yanked the dog off f me only to send him flying toward Angel.

"I'll get you my pretty. And your little dog too!" I laughed. he rolled his eyes.

"Kitten, who's your friends?" a girl who looked surpriseingly like me asked sweetly.

"The twins are the monkeys and thats the wicked witch of the west there." he pointed at me.

"Might as well be the wciked witch of the south." I told him standing up.

"I'm Ella, you can call me Ellie if you want. Nice to meet you." I shook her hand.

"I'm Deborah, Castiel's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Deborah Castiel's Girlfriend."

"You said you were on tour? she questioned.

"Yeah. I have a Y-Tube channel. I write songs and sing. It's gotten quite popular."

"I'm a singer myself. Have you ever heard of 'Cover Up'?"

"No." I said bluntly, "You must be some rock or pop thing. Sorry hon' I'm country."

"Oh. What's your channels name?" she asked sweet as ever.

"Mine Music. You probubly..."

"I love that channel. I used to watch it when I was younger."

"Oh. OH! Thelma, Louise! Time!"

"We nees to go." Louise grabbed her camera bag and Thelma pulled her drum sticks from her back pocket.

"Troy is gonna murder us if we don't hurry up!" Thelma complained as I grabbed my guitar.

"Sorry. We really have to go. You two wanna tag along?" I asked.

"I'll come." Beatrice volunteered.

"I don't think I have a choice." Victor looked ver at Thelma.

"You don't." she chimed.

"Nathaniel, I'll catch up with you later." Beatrice pecked a blonde's cheek and sat on the tailgate. I sat next to her holding my guitar and we took off.

"You OK?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Just... don't trust Deborah."

"I don't. Infact, I dkn't think I like her at all, and thats not because she's Castiel's new girl."

"Then why?" she pondered.

"She's too much... Like me. Trust me, I don't like myself so how can I like smeone like me?"

"She used Castiel. Hit on my boyfriend and made it seem as he hit on her. That was before we started dating of course. I saw everything, heard everything.

She's... She's a monster."

'_So am I._'


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Ellie's POV

I found myself stareing at him.

I couldn't help it really. I knew him. I loved him.

Oh no.

Not this again.

I am so tired of being a cry baby.

I turned my attention to my extra short nails then to the tv.

I felt him look at me. His glare burned into my back and made my mouth go dry.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen where Mrs. Carter was talking t her son and her daughter and law.

"Come to join us Miss. Ella?" Mrs. Carter asked.

I smiled, "Yeah."

"Want some Lemonade? It's not root beer but at least it's something."

"Sure." I laughed as Castiel's mom handed me a glass of the liquid.

"How long are you all gonna be up here?" Castiel's father asked as Demon strolled in.

"This was the last place on the tour map. The band will stay as long as wanted." Castiel walked in and sat at the table silently.

"Oh my gosh. Our son willily went into the same room we're in." Castiel's mother said to her husband. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Agh!" Mrs. Carter caught our attention as she grasped her chest. Her breatheing became heavy.

"Mom?" her son made his way toward her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine... I just need my heart medication." she grasped a pill bottle and took it from her pocket. Opening the lid, she popped a pill nside her mouth. I handed her her glass of lemonade.

"I'm fine. Why don't you too let the adults talk a minute and do some teenager stuff?" she ushered me and Castiel out of the room.

* * *

"Auntie?" my aunt was talking to the twins. Both exicited.

"Whats going on?"

"Mrs. Carter is moving here to stay close to her family." my aunt chirped happily.

"What's so good about that?" I asked confused.

"We're moving here too!" Thelma squealed.

* * *

Beatrice's POV

"You're staying here?!"

"Yeah!"

"For school?!"

"Yeah!"

"Are me and Vic back in the band?!"

"Yeah!" we both squealed happily like school girls.

"Omigosh! You'll love Sweet Amouris!" I stressed.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Ella became serious.

"It's Deborah isn't it?" I asked. She nodded.

"Hey!" a lightbulb flashed above my head, "Remember Ashley? The blonde we went to school with?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? She thinks I want to steal her boyfriend! Oh, I pulled a prank on her. It was really funny." the bushes behind us rustled.

"What happened?" she asked eagerly.

"For the talent show, I wrote a song for her. 'I want your boyfriend, I'm not gonna lie. I'll be his girl when he tells you 't worry I won't take him cause I ain't that low. I want your boyfriend, Just thought you should know'"

"You did that?!" I laughed.

"Yeah. I hate that girl. I dispise her, I _loathe_ her!" I laughed.

"I never liked her either."

There was another russle in the bushes.

"It's just the wind." I looked back at Beatrice.

"Yeah... I guess.

* * *

Castiels POV

I sighed as Beatrice and Ellie walked ahead of me, leaving the twins, Victor and Nathaniel to walk behind me and Lys.

"You look at her the way you used to look at Deborah." he commented.

"I love Deborah."

"Do you?" he asked.

"Whats that suposed to mean?!"

"I'm just wondering if Deborah was the Ella for here."

"Lys, I'm not in the mood." As soon as we got to school I found Deborah and the girls around her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I... Kitten, can I talk to you in privite a minute?" I took her hand and led her to the roof where I wi[ed her tears.

"What happened?" a repeated.

"I'm so sorry... She's your friend..."

"Is it Beatrice again?"

"Not just her... Ellie..." I was in shock. She pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play.

_"She thinks I want to steal her boyfriend!" _Ellie's voice surprised me.

_"Do you?"_ Beatrice asked.

_"Yeah!"_ Ellie's voice came out excited.

_"I hate that girl. I dispise her, I _loathe _her!" _

_"I never liked her either."_

_"I wrote a song for her. 'I want your boyfriend, I'm not gonna lie. I'll be his girl when he tells you 't worry I won't take him cause I ain't that low. I want your boyfriend, Just thought you should know'"_ The tape ended.

"I thought she was so nice... I don't want to lose you..." Deborah held me close and cried. Anger boiled up inside of me.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Don't forget to reveiw!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE **

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

* * *

Chapter 11

Beatrice's POV

"Why's everyone looking at us like that?" Ella asked shyly from beside me.

"They're looking at me becasue they think I'm a vitch to Deborah."

"Deborah _seems_ nice. I barely know her so I'm not pickng sides." I snorted.

"You _never_ pick sides, even when on is right."

"That means I stay away from Drama." she smiled lightly.

"One sec... Excuse me, Melody, is it? Have you seen Castiel?" Ella smiled brightly.

"No." she said rudly and stalked off with a frown.

"She's not normally like that." I told her.

"Then why is she to me?" she asked miserably.

"I'm not sure." was all I could manage.

"Rosalya? What's going on?" Rosa side glanced at Ella.

"Deborah played a tape that sounded like your friend is trying to steal Castiel."

"W-What?" Ella stammered, "Why would I do that? I'm over him."

"Over him?" Rosalya questioned, raiseing an eyebrow.

"Follow me." I led them both into the basement.

"Ella and Castiel used to date." I explained as soon as I shut the door.

"What?!" Rosa squealed.

"We broke up because he had to go back home. I spent an entire Summer with him."

"Omigosh." we ignored Rosa's blabbering and I contiued.

"He decided first love never lasts and she decided he was right."

"I never said I wanted to date him." Ella continued.

"But the tape said you wrote a song."

"A song?" she questioned.

"Yeah, something about wanting someones boyfriend and that you weren't low enought to take him..."

"I wrote that song for Ashley! She thought I wanted to steal her boyfriend so she gave me hell. I wrote it and sang it at a talent show to get back at her." Ella explained.

"That makes more sense. What about the hating, desipesing and loatheing?"

"Ashley. I never liked her." I mutttered the last part.

"She must have been the thing russleing the bushes last night." Ella blurted.

"I wondered how she managed to record it. Anyway, the entire girl student body is out to get you two. The boys are on your side though. And me." she added.

"I'll be back." Ella ran from the basement. She was gone before I could say anything.

* * *

Ellie's POV

"You!" Castiel's voice thundered through the halls. He must have been looking for me. Guess it's not hard to lose someone whos looking for you that you're looking for yourself.

"What the hell?!" he asked. I blinked. He must have belived Deborah.

"Ashley." I said quickly before he could say anything else.

"What?!"

"On my Y-Tube channel there's a video titled 'To Ashley- Boyfriend'. That's who I was talking about. Not Deborah."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, I do. Then again I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you're a total idiot!" I snapped. "You've never believed a word I've ever said! Nor Thelma or Louise! Go ahead, beleive Deborah's right but when you realise that you were wrong and you sould have listened to Beatrice all along! She knows yall better than me." I turned to face the girls who had crowded at the sight. Castiel just stood there dumstruck. His face turned red, about to scream at me.

"SAVE IT!" I screeched.

"One day, maybe you'll be able to realise that what people say, isn't true. MANY, therioes have been proved wrong. You're an idiot for not only beleiveing them, but turning you back on those who taught you what you know now."

"Leave me and Deborah and everyone else alone. You're the first person I wished never existed. Congraulations."

"Wow. What a shame, what a rainy endding given to a perfact day. Just walk away, no used defending you will never say. Now that I'm sittin' here thinking it through... I've never been anywhere as cold as you are right now. Go ahead wish I never existed." I felt tears pouring out now.

"_I_ was the one who taught you how to play the guitar. _I _was the one who stopped you before you could hit what would have been you're dog. _I _who helped with your chores on the farm. _I_ was the one to give you the first red hair complement, even if it was paint and not dye. _I _was the one who kept you from trouble. I guess now, _I am_ the one who you hate for no good reason. You're really _are_ an asshole. I should have believe Thelma and Louise. Thats the oly regret I will _ever_ have between us. I guess you were right after all." I turned on my heel bravely and left. I didn't turn around.

* * *

"_You're really good at this Rockstar."_ I found myself in the locker room.

"_What's this song again?"_ his voice sent chills down my spine. Sleep was terrible with these.

_"Oh, um… "It's Your Love" by Tim Mcgraw."_ I remember the September after he left. I cried for days.

_"Sing it."_

_"What!?" _

_"You said you sing on Y-Tube, so sing."_  
_"I have stage fright, no way."_

_"You have stage fright but you sing for people in Y-Tube?"_

_"Thats different…" _I was so scared he would judge me.

_"Please?"_

_"No._

_"Pretty please?"_

_"No."_

_"With root beer on top?"_

_"I said no! And you call me annoying." _

_"FINE! You have to play it." _Then he started playing and I started singing.

_"Dancin' in the dark_

_Middle of the night_

_Takin' your heart_

_And holdin' it tight_

_Emotional touch_

_Touchin' my skin_

_And askin' you to do_

_What you've been doin' all over again_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go"_

I wish it still was that way.

_"It's your love_

_It just does somethin' to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_It's your love"_

I always loved this part most.

_"Better than I was_

_More than I am_

_And all of this happened_

_By takin' your hand_

_And who I am now_

_Is who I wanted to be_

_And now that we're together_

_I'm stronger than ever_

_I'm happy and free_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in, no_

_And if you asked me why I changed_

_All I gotta do is say your sweet name"_

I always wanted to change someone. Guess it was negitive here.

_"It's your love_

_It just does somethin' to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_It's your love_

_Oh, baby_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love_

_It just does somethin' to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_It's your love_

_It's your love_

_It's your love"_

_"You're good."_

"Ella!" my eyes flew open. The twins and Beatrice stood worried.

"Hi..." I mummbled wiping away dry tears.

"Are you OK sweetie? We can take you home and get you a nice cold root beer." Louise offered.

"Home's at Castiel's house right now. I don't want to be anywhere near him." I told her sitting up.

"At least you realised I was right, he's an asshole." Thelma got two elbows from her comment.

"Yeah,you were. Now I realise that I'm gonna prve him wrong. I'll let him get hurt. He can feel what I felt." I felt another tear roll down. Beatrice hugged me.

"We're gonna be OK." she told me. I smiled.

Part of me believed her.

The other part wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

* * *

Ok guys. DRAMA!

I have no clue how this'll end so stick with me!


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN MCL**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

* * *

Chapter 12:

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Castiel's POV

I left Sweet Amouris last week.

It feels weird saying it but it must be jitters.

Deborah and I are in a hotel with her drummer right now, his names Diggy. Good dude.

I sighed as I plopped unto the lumpy hotel bed. Deborah was able to get a better room than us, figures, but I didn't really care. This is my dream.

There was a knock and the door opened. Diggy.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked trying to be friendly.

"I... I have a qustion." he wasn't focused well.

"Want a soda? I got different kinds." I offered.

"Do you have root beer?" he asked as memories flooded into my head.

"_Root beer is good. There shouldn't be another reason."_

"Yeah." I handed him a can.

He laughed, "I used to watch this Y-Tube channel. Girl was always drinking root beer. She wmade good music, for a country singer."

"Yeah... Mine Music..."

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh, uh... Wanna order some pizza?"

"Sure."

That wasn't his question.

There was another knock after Diggy got off the phone. Deborah strolled right in.

"Hey guys." she smiled warmly. "Guess what? Steven just called. Theres this sort of mash up with different bands and we got chosen!" she squealed in delight.

"Who are we paired with?" Diggy asked. Deborah shrugged.

"I don't know. There's gonna be a female duet. Wanna order some pizza to celerate?" she asked.

"Already done." Diggy chimed.

* * *

As soon as I climbed out of the car I knew something was wrong.

There was a stage, there were lights, people. I was't right.

"I can't wait to meet this girl!" Deborah squealed.

We walked backstage and ran into Steven.

"Hi guys! I hope your excited. This is a huge opportunity! Wait right in there, I'll get them." he rushed off leaving us to go to a lounge room.

It was occupied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as soon as she saw our faces.

"We're meeting another band were soloing with." Deborah explained.

"Oh, you're already in here! Castiel, Deborah, Diggy, meet; Thelma, Louise, Victor, Beatrice and Ellie! I'll leave you a moment to get to know each other.

* * *

Ellie's POV

"Hi, I'm Diggy!" a blonde smiled, looking different from the rest of the room.

"Hi..." I greeted awkwordly.

"Look, lets forget the past and move on with our lives." Deborah suggested. There was silence.

"How about we admit our wrongs before we forget them?" Beatrice asked glareing at Deborah.

"B..." I warned. I grabbed my guitar.

"I can't do this." I lft without another word.

"Whats wronge Elle?" Troy asked as he caught me.

"Don't call me that! I can't do this with them..."

"With who? The other band?" I nodded. Try grabbed my hand and led me to a closet. He shut the door and turned on the lights.

"Look, I understand what happened. Please though... I'll do anything." he begged.

"I..." I was silenced as he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened and I beat on his cheast, his iron grip grabbed my wrists. In one last attempt, I kneed him where the sun don't shine.

He left go and reached for his crouch doubleing over in pain.

"Don't _ever, EVER, _do that again." I left quickly.

"Hey, there you are! Wheres Troy? I was supposed to find you two." Deborah's manager bombarded.

"Troy's gonna be a minute. I let he lead me to the lounge. I glared at the the other band, besides Diggy, he hasn't proved to be an idiot. Yet.

After a moment, Troy came in. He was stiff and almost waddleing. I snorted but covered my mouth and faked a cough. He didn't look at me, neither did I.

"Well, whats the problum?" Troy asked in a strained voice.

"Are you OK?" Beatrice asked.

"He'll learn." I told her. Understanding flushed over her face. The group tried to hide their laughter.

"Anyway, we have a concert tonight. One night. Just pretend for on night." Steven begged.

"Ok." Deborah said bluntly. All eyes were on me.

"Fine..."

"Good."

* * *

"Deborah's band went on first. We were supposed to join then have the stage for ourselves.

"I'd like to welcome a friend of mine to simg the next song with me. Give it up for 'Mine Music'!" Deborah shouted. Thunderous appluase and shouting was heard a grabbed a mic.

This is going to be a long night.

"Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping  
Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen"

Our voices sounded fairly well together. I went on stage to start my part. I place my mic in it's stand.

"Pulled up to the church but I got so nervous  
Had to back it on up, couldn't make it to the service  
Grabbed all the cash underneath my mattress  
Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen"

Then it was Deborah.

"Ran into a girl in a pretty white dress  
Rolled down a window, where you heading to next?  
Said I'm heading to the bar with my money out the mattress  
Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen…"

It was then I realised I was in a white dress. Shit.

"Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping  
Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen  
Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing  
Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened  
Whoa… Something bad  
Whoa… Something bad"

Seems her voice is on top. Not for long. Deborah again.

"Now me and that girl that I met on the street  
We're rollin' down the road, down to New Orleans  
Got a full tank of gas and the money out the mattress  
Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen"

"Bout to tear it up down in New Orleans  
Just like a real-life Thelma & Louise  
If the cops catch up, they're gonna call it Kidnapping  
Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen"

I pointed to the twins which got some shouts at the mention of their names.

"Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping  
Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen  
Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing  
Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened  
Whoa… Something bad  
Whoa… Something bad

Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping  
Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen  
Now the drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing  
Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened  
(yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Whoa… Something bad  
Whoa… Something bad"

It ended too slow for me singing with her.

"Hi guys! We just finished our tour and now we're here... So... Let's roll!" Whoos.

"We're gonna start with a popular song... For all you men out there who think they can kiss any girl you want and get away with it." I rolled my eyes. The music started.

"Well I wish I had some shoes on my two bare feet  
And it's gettin' kinda cold in these painted on cut off jeans  
I hate the way this bikini top chafes  
Do I really have to wear it all day? (Yeah baby)

I hear you over there on your tailgate whistlin' _[*whistle*]_  
Sayin', "Hey girl" "Hey Girl!"  
But you know I ain't listenin'  
Cause I got a name  
And to you it ain't "pretty little thing", "honey" or "baby"  
Yeah it's drivin' me red-red-red-red-red-red-red neck crazy"

Victor whistled and saif 'Hey girl" right after I sang it.

"Bein' the girl in a country song  
How in the world did it go so wrong?  
Like all we're good for  
Is looking good for you and your friends on the weekend  
Nothing more  
We used to get a little respect  
Now we're lucky if we even get  
To climb up in your truck, keep my mouth shut and ride along  
And be the girl in a country song

Well shakin' my moneymaker ain't ever made me a dime  
And there ain't no sugar for you in this shaker of mine  
Tell me one more time, "you gotta get you some of that"  
Sure I'll slide on over, but you're gonna get slapped (Hah!)  
These days it ain't easy being that

Girl in a country song  
How in the world did it go so wrong?  
Like all we're good for  
Is looking good for you and your friends on the weekend  
Nothing more  
We used to get a little respect  
Now we're lucky if we even get  
To climb up in your truck, keep my mouth shut and ride along  
And be the girl in a country song (Yeah, yeah baby)" 

Beatrice started clapping. The crowd following suit.

"Aww no, Conway and George Strait  
Never did it this way  
Back in the old days  
Aww y'all, we ain't a cliché  
That ain't no way  
To treat a lady"

The clapping stopped.

"Like a girl in a country song  
How in the world did it go so wrong?  
Like all we're good for  
Is looking good for you and your friends on the weekend  
Nothing more  
We used to get a little respect  
Now we're lucky if we even get  
To climb up in your truck, keep my mouth shut and ride along  
Down some old dirt road we don't even wanna be on  
And be the girl in a country song  
(Yeah Baby)"

"I ain't your tan legged juliet!" Thelma yelled.

"Can I put on some real clothes now?" Louise.

"Aww naw..." Beatrice ended.

After that we played a few mor songs. Only to be left with more time for one more.

"At this point... We're gonna try out a new song. This is a surprise for the band so... Bear with us." I turned aroung to some confused looks.

'Join in' I mouthed before grabbing my acoustic guitar.

I'm gonna regret this.

"He said the way my blue eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie.""

I felt Castiel's eyeson me. This is bad.

"Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On backroads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone

But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me"

Thelma and Victor had already joined in.

"September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe

When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me"

I just confessed I cried when he left. Great.

"And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your street  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep  
And the first thing that you'll read is:

When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me

Oh, think of me  
Mmmm

He said the way my blue eyes shine  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie""

Let's face it.

I am so dead.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DONOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

* * *

Chapter 13:

Ellie's POV

"Good night, drink lots of root beer have a safe trip! Bye!" eveyone ran off the stage.

"Where'd that come from?" Victor asked trying to keep up with me.

"Nothing." I said a bit too quickly.

All the sudden Troy was in my way. His arms crossed, glareing down at me with chocolate brown eyes and black hair.

"What was that? That and what happened earlier... I should really end your contract." Deborah's eyes sparked with amusment.

"No need. You're fired." Beatrice stepped in.

"What?!" he asked shocked.

"We don't need some record company to do what we love to do." Louise told him.

"And we don't need to hit on people." Thelma gave him a death glare.

"You can't just..."

"We just did. Bye!" we stalked off.

* * *

When we got back to Sweet Amouris, the boys and Rosalya welcomed us with open arms. Allot had changed since Castiel left. Armin started helping film videos. Nathaniel did secondary drums for us sometimes. Lysander wrote some songs and reviewed mine. Kentin and Lynn started dateing. Amber and her cronies stopped teaseing everyone so much. It was peaceful.

Of course I kept up with Castiel. Not once had he said anything about my song. My memories went back to what happened between us. I ended up ripping the letter to peices.

Bad things happened too. The girls iggnored us still, even if Iris was slowly giving in. Alexy turned himself in as a spy and was soon teased and called names based on his sexuality. What th senior girl said made me snap.

"Go and kill yourself Faggot. No one likes you!"

"Hey!" eveyoner in the halls turned to me.

"You are so, _so _wrong! Alexy is the happiest person I know. He lights up every room he walks into! So you know what? Fuck off!" I punched her square in the jaw. She came at me. Useing my size as an advantage I ducked and pulled one of her legs pulling her to the ground.

"Stop!" The principal secured the girl as Nathaniel grabbed my waist and held me back.

"After everything that happened with Miss. Deborah, you still find a way to bully people, don't you Miss. Hall?!"

"I never touched Deborah! I spoke the truth and nothing but it!" I screamed at her. I saw fear in Violete's eyes.

"Ella, calm down!" Beatrice took me from Nathaniel. Alexy gave me an odd look.

"Detention! This time I will not only call your aunt, but your parents _will_ be involved! My office, now!" I ran the opposite direction. I went out the courtyard and straight to the bus station.

_"The way your blue eyes shine, put these Georgia stars to shame at night."_

_"That's a lie!"_

* * *

Castiel's POV

I stared at the phone for a long time before pressing the call button.

The phone rang for a long time. Just as I was about to give up, she answered.

"Hello?"

"...Hi..." she was quiet.

"Why are you calling?"

"Aren't I allowed?"

"No."her voice was colder than eyes.

"I... I'm sorry..."

"For what?! You still belevie her!"

"For saying what I said! top with the lies!"

"Tell me the truth." she was quiet a moment.

"You see me when you look at her." I was silent.

"Oh, what a shame. What a rainy ending given to a perfect day. Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say." she was crying now.

"I don't want to see you or hear your name ever again. You made my life a living hell and it's been that way since I met you. You're not sorry. And when you take, you take the very best of me. I can't take it anymore!" I heard sobbing for the other side of the phone.

"If you really know everything, you'd know when I left I wanted you to chase after me. I said, "Leave," but all I want is you to stand outside my window throwing pebbles screaming, "I'm in love with you."! Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for not to leave 'cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door."

She hung up. A black hole formed in my stomach. I stood up. As I walked to Deborah's room, I thought about what Ellie had said.

_"Tell me the truth... You see me when you look at her."_

I shivered. I unlocked the door ans attempted to open it. Deborah locked the chain lock. I looked behind it and saw something no one should ever see when they're in a relationship.

Deborah's horrified eyes and Diggy's shock was the only thing not covered by blankets.

"Cas-" I slamed the door. As soon as I reached my room, I flung open a suitcase and shovd the unpacked items inside.

"Castiel?" her voice made my fists clentch.

"She was right all along."

"She want's you to be hers!"

"I am!" I yelled. She looked at me in shock.

"I was her's from the moment I met her. From the moment she looked at me. The first time she strummed my guitar. The time she sang our song for me and I played it. From the moment we first kissed. The moment We sang in the loft music room." I tooka breath.

"And she's mine. She's been mine since she poured paint on my head. Since the time she stopped me before I hit Demon. From the moment she kissd me good-bye and let me go. From the moment she showed up at my house. When she bolted after I told her to stay put. And here I thought she could never be you, when really... You could never be her."

I grabbed my suitcase and rolled it throught the hallway, on the cab and to the airport to the baggage claim and to the one place I thought she would be.

She wasn't there.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

* * *

Chapter 14:

Ellie's POV

The phone rang but I didn't pick up.

"He's been calling you all night..." Louise pointed out. Her attempts of getting me to answer were slim.

"Leave it alone, Louise." Thelma glared at her.

I stood up and grabbed my phone. I turned it on silent before grabbing my hoodie and leaveing.

I didn't know where I was going and didn't care.

"Hey..." I turned around to see Alexy.

"Hi." I smiled slightly trying not to bring him down.

"Thank you." He said suddnly.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You did what no one, not even Armin has done for me. You stood up for me and... You slapped that bitch!" Alexy laughed. I joined in. The way he said it with the hand motion amused me.

"Whatever you say Alexy..."

"Anyway, you want to go shopping?!" he lit up.

"Sure, but I don't know if I'll be able to buy much, I'm kinda broke from the last time with you and Rosa."

"No need, I owe you. I tell Rosa to meet us at Leigh's."

* * *

When we got to Leigh's, Alexy and I started through the racks. He found a pretty black dress that h insisted I try on.

Stareing at the mirror I realised something I never did before.

"You OK?" Rosa peeked in with Alexy behind her.

"What am I? Her good twin? Why are we so much alike? I don't want to be anything like her!" I turned to them.

"Your nothing like her." Rosalya insisted.

"I wear my hair like her. I dress like her. Hell, my eyes are the only thing that's really me." I sighed.

All the sudded a mental light bulb went off.

"Leigh?! Can I borrow some of your sissors?!" I yelled.

Leigh popped up at the door and handed me simple black sissors.

"Do you mind if I borrow a broom?" I asked he raised an eyebrow and went to fetch one.

"What are you doing?" Alexy asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." I took the broom from Leigh and ushered the two out.

I undid my hair and brushed it with the brush from my purse.

Taking the sissors, I cut. I snipped and snipped for almost ever. The finishing result was not planned.

My hair was now cut in short layers reaching no more than the bottom of my ears. Side bangs covered most of my forehead and was brushed to my left.

"Rosa, Alexy! Come look! My friends gasped at the hair on the floor. I turned t face them.

"You cut your hair?!" Alexy squeaked.

"You know, I think we should dye it." Rosa's suggestion made me smile.

"Yeah. I cover my head with a hat and we'll go to your place." after sweeping up the hair us three left.

"I'm gonna text B and tell her to meet us at you place, OK?"

"Sure. What color do you want your hair to be?"

"Something... Wild. Bright." he walked into the dollar store.

"How about green?" I shook my head.

"That's Jade's signature color. Hmmm... Maybe purple...And blue!"

"Purple _and _blue? isn't purple already Violete's anyway? How about red?!"

"NO!"she laughed.

"I think you should dye it blue. Like your eyes." Alexy put in.

"No... my eyes are weird."

"Castiel really liked them-" Rosa covered her mouth quickly."

"I... I think I'll do this, I got an idea. I took a few dyes and bought them.

"What's it gonna look like?" Alexy question as we walked to Rosalya's.

"Awesome."

* * *

Beatrice and the twins were already at Rosalya's when we got there.

I took out the dyes and explained my plan of action. Everyone seemed to be OK with it.

I soon discovered dyeing hair was a lot of work. I'll save the boreing details and cut to the chase.

As soon as I looked in the mirror at my new hair, I got all excited inside.

I was now a beach blonde. My skin was pale enough to pull it off but my eyebrows had to be dyed a lighter color brown.

"You look pretty." Alexy commented as we all stared into the mirror at me.

"I feel different. Maybe the dye's gone to my head." I chuckled

"Do you think you can still salvage your friendships after me?" I asked.

"If we can't then they weren't worth saveing." Alexy told me.

Those words I will never forget.

* * *

Castiel's POV

"Why should I help you?" Nathaniel snapped over the phone as I pulled out of my drive.

"Haven't you ever made a mistake? One you really wanted to fix. One that your life just seems to depend on?" he was quiet.

"The only regret I have is befriending you." his voice was cold as ice.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened. I should have seen through her. I should have been nicer. I should have done a lot of things that I will never have the chance to do over. Please, please help me get back into the school. Help me make things right."

"Castiel... I'll help you, but... Actions speak louder than words. You're gonna have to prove yourself. Not only to me but everyone else." he hung up. I pulled into the dollar store.

After buying a pop and some school supplies, I headed home and got to work.

First, I pulled out some of my old clothes that I used to wear but was too lazy to throw out. I wore the same black shirt I wore when I first met Ellie and Deborah both. Over it was my brown jacket. I frowned at this. Tossing the clothes back into storage, I went to Leighs. Secretly, I bought a black leather jacket with matching jeans and a red shrit.

* * *

In the mourning everyone was surprised at my return. Nathaniel shook his head and dissappeared into his own world after I completed my new registration.

"Castiel, I didn't know you'd come back." Lysander commented as redid my locker.

"Honestly, I didn't either."

"What happened?"

"I found out I was an idiot who's completely blind."

"You found out Beatrice and Ella was right." Lysander summed up.

"Yeah... I need to talk to Peggy. I'll see you later.

I found Peggy in the news paper room. She glanced up and lit up like dynamite.

"Well, I waasgoing to find _you_, but you seem to have found me first. How's it like, being a rockstar?"

"I'll let you know when I become a real one. I need you to help me with something. Turns out that we were wrong about Deborah." she paled.

"You're joking right?" I shook my head.

"I wrote a bad story. This could jepordise my entire carrer!"

"Calm down. Se th record straight for me will you?" she nodded swiftly."

I walked out to see Rosalya feet ahead of me at her locker.

"Hey!" she turned and frowned.

"Why are you here?"

"Does it really need explanation?" she rolled her eyes.

"You owed Beatrice and Ellie apologizes."

"Working on it. Can you do me a favor? Your good at setting up dates. Plan one for the prez and Beatrice. I owe them." she gave me and odd look.

"Maybe I'll plan one for you and Ellie too." I shook my head.

"I want to talk to her personally." I left Rosa in her plans and thought.

I ran into the twins next. Both glared me down, Louise less than Thelma.

"Why are _you_ here" Thelma demanded.

"I'm here to fix my mistakes."

"Won't work." she said bluntly befor stalking off.

"You hurt her." Louise said quietly before powerwalking after her sister.

* * *

Ellie's POV

"He's here?" I asked quietly.

"He's trying to make it better." Rosa cooed.

"He's such an ass." Lysander glared at Thelma who shrugged."

I stood up. "Schools over anyway, I think I'll go home." I left quietly.

I took the long way through the park to get home. It was peaceful and quiet. Something in the air warned me this couldn't be good, but I refused to listen.

"Ellie." I really should have listened.

"...Hi..." I mummbled after seeing Castiel's face.

"You look different, in a good way."

"What do you want from me? Or am I just some toy you get to break and come back and fix like it'll be all better?"

"I'm sorry. I should have beleived you. I shouldn't have said those things. I should never have started dating Deborah again after what happened the first time."

"Then I guess I won't forgive you about ant happened last time." there was a silence that a broke.

"You don't have to call anymore. I won't pick up the phone. That was the last straw. I don't want to hurt anymore. You can tell me that your sorry but I don't beleive you like I did before. You're not sorry." I turned and ran. I don't know where or why but I didn't stop until I reached the lake in the park.

I buried my head in my hands and blinked away more salty tears than I ever have before.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT ONW MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

* * *

Chapter 15:

Beatrice's POV

Everyone seemed quick to forgive. They kept doing things like buying us cookies from the lunch line and helping us with work. Most of the anti-Deborah group forgave them back.

Ella was the only execption.

"Want a cookie, Ellie?" Violete offered with a smile.

"No thank you. I not really hungry today." that was the most I've heard from her since Castiel came back.

"Sorry." I mouthed to Violete.

"Hey, why don't all of us girls- and Alexy, go shopping after school?" Rosalya suggested.

"Yeah!" Alexy agreed lighting up.

Eveyone but one agreed.

"What about you Ellie?"

"No thank you." I sighed.

I glaced over to Nathaniel sitting with Castiel and Lysander. It was as if Deborah never came... With them at least. Ella was a diffrent story.

Before I knew it, the bell rang.

Eveyone filed into english class and attepted to find their seats.

"Wait, I made a new seating chart. Stand in the back." the forgetful teacher jumped up and rummaged through her desk until she pulled out a seating chart.

"First table, Amber and Li. Second Table Charlotte and Capricine. Third table Castie and Ellie..." as she went on all eyes fell on a emotionless Ella.

Castiel slipped into his seat, Ella falling in suit scooting as close to the end as she could.

"Beatrice and Nathaniel. Alexy and Rosalya..." I sat next to Nathaniel and shared a glance before changing my view to Ella.

* * *

Castiel's POV

"Hi." I greeted silently. She didn't respond.

"Well, the reason why your seats were changed, is because you will be given an assignment. You and your partner will research an author and present a presentation to the class includeing your author's most famous peice, most awarded or higher awarded, and his life. Understand? Good. Go!" she sat at her desk and pulled out a hat.

"Each group pulls an author from the bag. No trades."

She stopped at us. I pulled a slip after I realised Ellie wasn't paying attention.

'_John Green'_ was on our paper in the teacher's loopy handwriting.

"Have any idea who this guy is?" I asked her expecting no answer.

"He wrote 'Finding Alaska' and 'The Fault in Our Stars'." she mummbled.

"So you're talking now?"

"... We have to get to work..." The teacher gave us computers or let us work on our phones for research. Ellie didn't say another thing the rest of the time.

* * *

"She needs time. You needed yours too so don't gt angry." Beatrice told me as we all walked as a group. Ellie had left early to avoid us and hadn't told anyone.

"I've been trying to make it up to her but nothing seems to-"

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Beatrice screamed all the sudden.

Deborah turned to face us.

"Kitten..."

"Don't call me that! Why the hell are you here?!" her face turned inti a discusted shape.

"I'm not here for you anyway. Stephen fired me once he fould out what was going on. Then Diggy dumped me and it's all her fault. Weither you idiots like it or not, I'm getting my revenge."

"And just how do you think you're gonna do that?" Thelma got into heer face.

"I have my ways. My poor fans thought my manager just dropped me for no reason. That is, before I told them it was Ellie's fault. I just came to see how see her breakdown." she had a wide and evil smirk on her face.

"GO TO HELL!" Louise jumped on her and started pulling her hair sending her to the ground. Thelma jumped in and it all became a blur. Surprisingly, Beatrice jumped in herself and went straight for Deborah's face.

Once that happened Nathaniel lurched forward and grabbed her around the waist. She wasonly fighting for mere seconds but it lip was already busted. Victor grabbed Deborah and pushed her away from th twins. She had busted nose, lip and a large buise on her cheek.

Thelma held up well with only a swelling eye. Louise on the other hand had two bruises a busted lip and bloody nose. She was in the worst shape.

Deborah stalk/limped away without another word. The girl shared a look as everyone turned their eyes on them.

"It was worth it." Louise said quietly as the other two limped off to Ellie's house.

* * *

Ellie's POV

For once in my life I was glad Y-Tube alows you to turn off comments.

I sighed and groaned into my pillow before going back to my email. Messages were pileing up rapidly. In my last attempt to stop this, I turned on my camera and poited it to the bed in which I was sitting.

"Hi, guys. Today I was told it was somehow my fault a band broke up. Come on now. If you really beleive that you must be really gulible. Deborah has dispised me since I started going to her school before she left for her you want the whole story why don't you get it out of her other band members. Ones an asshole so I'd go to the blonde one who sleeps with her. Another thing. I know all channels get hater comments, but really? Spaming my email and social net work sites are so not ok. For those who don't know what the hell is going on, if you want to find out, you've heard my story first. If you already know and beleive me, you just became my best friend. I gotta go and de-spam my computer now. Bye guys, Thanks" I shut the camera off and posted it labeling it 'Gulible'.

"Ellie?" Thelma, Louise and Beatrice stuck their heads though a crack in my door.

"Here to appliy for my de-spaming job?" I asked hopfully.

"Fine..." Beatrice whined. I laughed as the others followed.

* * *

Clunk... Clunk... Clunck...

I drowsily opened my eyes.

Clunk... Clunk...

I made my way to the window and ushed back the curtains. Castiel tossed another rock. I opened the window and stuck my head through.

"Really?"

"Rapunzal, Rapunzal, let down your hair." he smirked.

"Sorry, I just got it trimmed."

"Too bad, maybe the tree will work."

"I'm still mad at you. Leave me alone."

"Can't we talk this out?" I was silent.

'_He's being persitstiant.' _'But he's still being an ass.' _'Everyone deserves a second chance' _'Wouldn't this be his third?'

_'But he's trying.' _'Not hard enough' _'You haven't even given him a chance.' _'Who says I want to?' '_You'_

"Fine..." I climbed ou my window and carefully down the tree. He was right there to help.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"Giving me a second chance."

"I'm pretty sure this is your third."

"Come on. It's my turn to show _you_ something."

"Is it too late to go back to sleep?"

"Yes."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW, SHARE WITH YOU FRIENDS! **

**NEXT CHAPTER OUT ASAP**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT WON MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Ellie's POV

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked as we walked into the forest.

"Somewhere."

"If slender man comes out I'm going to team up with him and kill you."

"Ok." I laughed.

"Anyway... I might as well tell you now. When I came back and started highschool, there was this guy named Jade. You may have seen him around but he used to come more offten than he does now. So I was talking to him and Dajan who is the captain of the basketball team who introduced me to Jade I told them about the willow and the lake."

"I don't know where this is going." I told him.

"You will. Well Jade is a gardener and became fasinated by this place I told him about. So one day while her was having his normal stroll in the forest, he came arcoss this poluted pond and an old dying willow tree. So he brought me and Dajan he and even through we weren't much for gardening, we cleaned the pond and planted flowers and stuff. And soon it beacme. this." I stopped as he pushed a willow branch away.

Right infront of me was what looked like my willow and my pond. The flowers were the same, the grass was the same, it was like we were there right now.

"It's amazing. Every last detail." exept one. My eyes wondered to the willow. It wasn't there.

"Jade did a really good job. The three of us are the only ones who knows where it is. Dajan doesn't like forests much though. And Jade working on bigger and better projects, so I'm the only one who comes here anymore." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It's beautiful."

"It even has room to gaze at the stars." he pointed up.

"Their gorgous tonight." I told him.

"I've seen better, and they weren't evn stars." he told me stareing my straight in the eye.

"...Have you ever wondered what would have happened if we never met?" I asked suddenly after a moment.

"Well... I probubly wouldn't have Demon, or know how to play guitar. I would ahve never known I look good with red hair." he said smirking. I laughed.

"I probubly would have never dated Deborah. I would have stayed friends with Nathaniel. Maybe even became a nerd like him, even though I hope not. What about you?"

I thought a moment. "I can imagine still having stage fight. Spending the Summer alone. Probubly live the title 'Forever Alone'.

"I don't think so." he told me. I looked over at him.

"If I never met you, I assure you and swear on my life I would probubly be looking _for_ you. And I don't care if you hate me. If you never want to see me again... But I will never give up on you. Not again."

I was quiet. Suddenly something raged inside me.

"Castiel, you are the most idiotic and stupidest person I know. You are full of hate, have no common sense, no conscience, or the ability to help people when they need it! So tell me why I should give you another chance?! Tell me why I shouldn't go home now and go to sleep like nothing ever happened?! Why should I give you the benifit of the doubt, when you never gave it to me?" I was in tears and didn't care.

"I hate you! I will always hate you! Grow up! I'm not gonna come running back!" I tried to run of but he caught my hand and forced me close to him.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do, you're not some know it all."

"How do you know that."

"If you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see that the day we had that arguement... I wanted you to chase after me."

It was silent for the longest time.

"I didn't know that... But I know you love me deep down. I can see it..." He leaned closer and kissed me. The only thing tha surprised me was that I kissed back.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

* * *

Epilouge:

_**'**__**I don't know how many' years later**_

Castiel's POV

"Cas!" Ellie yelled from the kitchen.

"Something wrong?"

"Come here!" I heard giggling like Japanese school girls. I peeped my head in.

"Hi daddy! Look at me and mommy, we're covered in flour!" she giggled some more.

It was true, Callie was covered head to toe in flour along with her mom.

"Well, I guess we have a ghost infection. I'll have to take care of that. Starting with you!" I lunged forward and grabbed my five year old daughter around the waist and lifted her into the air as she let out a playful scream.

"Hey now. Don't wat Mr. Rockstar's jacket to be ruined for our perfomance tonight."

"Aww... but I never took care of you. Maybe I'll get you later." she blushed furiously.

"Castiel." she warned. Too late.

I grabbed her and held her honeymoon style. I gave her a kiss on the lips before setting her down.

"What were you two even doing?" I asked as I cleaned the flour off the floor.

"I was going for some brownies to make, but someone put the flour toc lose to the door. Thus turning us into temporary ghosts. Callie, go wash up honey." she reminded her quickly.

"OK!" she ran off with a smile.

"So, did you call Nat and B?"

"Yeah. Beatrice just got out of Laybor. It's a boy. They're nameing him Kyle. The twins are there too. Thelma told me to tell you stop messing arround." she gently rubbed her stomach that had a bulge.

"Taylor's kicking." she murrmered as she placed my hand on her stomach. "Listen." she started singing our song. Taylor kicked even more as if saying he liked it. I chuckled.

"She'll be mommys #1 fan." I told her.

"Oh? I thought you were."

"I am." I held her close to me, "You're mine."

* * *

**K guys, that ends the story.**

**I'm going to try a fanfic for Ouran High School Host Club now because I spent yesterday and today watching it when I should have been writing.**

**Sorry :P**

**See you soon!**


End file.
